Silent Lovers
by TheVickson
Summary: She was running from her past. But must she also run from the fabled man, Herobrine? Herobine/OC Rated M for explicit scenes in later chapters. STORY WILL BE CONTINUED THOUGH ONE ENDING HAS BEEN POSTED.
1. New World

**Silent Lovers**  
Minecraft- Herobrine/ OC

::Chapter 1 - A New World::  
Breaking into this new place was hard. It was a whole new biome and carrying all these supplies was difficult for me. I managed to build a simple wood home and now I was collecting materials out in the jungle.  
I found a quiet place on the flatlands with a village, a jungle, and a small lake nearby.  
To say I was lucky was an understatement.  
At least I thought it was.  
"Six stacks of wood, three stacks cobble, and four pieces of wool. That will do for the day." I murmured to myself. I jumbled through the rest of my inventory, going through random blocks, torches, and food.  
"Great, I'm down to only two porkchops...and night is coming fast."  
The last glimmers of sunlight shone on the horizon, long shadows cast from trees and-

Wait.

There was another human shaped shadow. It wasn't mine.  
The shadow seemed even longer and darker than all the others. The tip of the head reached my feet. My eyes traced the outline of it, finally stumbling upon the owner of it.

He was staring at me, and those eyes. God, _those eyes._

I managed to only look at him for a moment before I blinked, and he was gone.  
I decided to brush it off, thinking that I was just hallucinating for being out so long. Then I headed for home.  
When I did reach home, thankfully with the help of my compass, I unloaded and stowed away the supplies I harvested. I took off my flimsy leather armor- which only held up barely- and laid them on my crafting bench.

"Man, I stink. Checklist for tomorrow, one, take a bath all right..." I lazily crawled into bed and wrapped my tattered sheets around me.

As I tossed and turned in bed, I couldn't help but think of that strange encounter with that man.  
Was he a villager? No, his clothes are far too different. The man wore blue jeans and a teal shirt that was a bit messy on him. He was a brunette, in contrast with my black hair.  
Though the man's most striking feature was his eyes. It was a milky, kind of silver color. More white than iron but it had a dead gleam to it.  
Maybe he has seen things that shouldn't be seen by anybody.

Then that'll make two of us.

I churned around my thoughts for a few more minutes, before fatigue and the "bad" emotions finally exhausted me and I fell into slumber.

* * *

My vision was foggy and...purple? Was this a dream? I was in an enclosure of bookcases and on one wall there was an iron door. I looked around and recognized nothing.  
Then I smelt the oh so familiar scent of smoke. I turned my head and on the wall behind me a fire had suddenly been lit and was burning the books at an alarmingly fast rate.

"No...no. No! Stop!" I knew yelling at the fire was futile. I reached for the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Damn, isn't there a goddamn lever or button? Shit!..." I cursed.  
The fire was spreading quickly and was nearing my side of the increasingly shrinking room.  
"Fuck, how do I get out!..." by then tears were starting to prickle my eyes. The smoke was filling my lungs and I can feel the searing heat of the flames.  
I took one last look at the door and saw a small window. I peeked through and saw the man!  
"Help! Please help me! The room is burning, please, help!" I was desperately trying to get his attention. But all he did was stare.

Those eyes, I think they burned me more than even the fire did.

* * *

She fell silent after realizing that asking for a savior was useless. She wasn't going to be saved.  
The tears that fell from her emerald eyes slid down her cheek.  
My, was she a beautiful one.  
Though I am in no right to be making such inquiries about her, she has seen me and knows of my existence.  
She must be taught.  
She must learn.  
The consequence of crossing my path.

**Hi! Author here! You can call me Sam :3 This is my first story and I thought I should start it off with a bit of Minecraft fanfics? **

**Some Herobrine love up in here!**

**Oh and I purposefully left out details of our character, it will be uncovered in due time...like in a few chapters pfft**


	2. A Day Out in Town with Jacob

I woke up in a sweat. Beads falling from the the bridge of my nose.  
"It was a dream. All just a dream." I tried to reassure myself.

But it was no coincidence that I saw the same man in my dreams as well...This was turning to be awfully suspicious.

And to think I finally got away from it all, I mumbled. Those fires, man, fires just destroy_ everything_.  
I picked up my leather armor and adjusted it upon myself.  
Okay, today we go mining. I really need some iron and maybe diamond? _Pfftt, if we're lucky_, I joked to myself.

I was deep in exploration. I don't know how long I've been down here and I don't know how deep.  
What I do know is that diamond is just an arm's length away.

Too bad the only thing keeping me from it was a pit of lava.

"Okay, Camille, be smart. No stupid mistakes..." I always found it comforting trying to pep myself up.  
I placed a few dirt blocks into the lava, hoping it wouldn't burn.  
It didn't!

"Crazier things have happened." Like that time a sheep was just floating on nothing. You could literally see through the world!  
I inched closer towards the diamond and slowly started picking at the ore with my worn-down iron pick.  
Finally the diamonds turned into small pieces and I pocketed them.

"I have a total of seven diamonds, thirty-two iron, some lapis..."

In the middle of my inventory check, an arrow whizzed past my head. Just scathing me.  
Instantly I took out my crappy stone sword and scouted for a mob.  
The left? _No._  
The right? _No._  
Where is that son of a-

"Aha! Hurrrrr...!" I charged at the skellington. Before it could even start to aim at me, I attacked it with my sword. Skillfully knocking out bone.

"Thought you got the upper hand, huh?" I collected some of its bones and took its bow. That could come in handy, already planning what I could do with the new loot.  
_I think I'm good for now_, I thought to myself.  
I made my way up my makeshift stairs and headed toward the surface.  
There was still light out, I can feel the warm rays of the sun as I ascended.  
The first thing I see as I reached dirt was a stone pillar.

"What the hell is this?..." I quietly asked. I don't remember making this and even if I did, stone? Tacky and better used for more crappy tools.  
I tried to ignore it and convince myself that maybe I did place it, making a marker on where I started mining, right?

Right?

I headed inside, my mine was just outside the house, and started to put some ores in the ovens to smelt it.  
I thought I had a good set-up going on here. A decent home, tools, a village...  
The village, right! I can go visit and see if I can buy things from the locals.  
I waited for some ores to smelt and crafted them into better tools and armor.

I can keep the iron armor here and keep the leather on. Don't want to intimidate the villagers. I kept some gold and iron I found in my inventory.  
Once I thought I got everything I need, I headed out.

* * *

The village a fairly large one. There were at least seven houses, a forge, and a priest tower. There was a whole lotta wheat farms too, dang!

There were some stalls in the center of the town and I approached one that had different food on display.

"How may I help ya, little lady? You must be new 'round here, huh, ain't seen you in town before." The man greeted. He had a warm smile and seemed to be middle-aged.  
"Oh, uh, yeah. I live on the outskirts of the plains. Just moved here, name's Camille." I leaned in to shake hands with the man and he gladly accepted the gesture.  
"So how much for ten porkchops and three steak?" As far as I can tell the meat was freshly cooked for steam was still radiating off from the meat. Yum...  
"Two gold for the pork, an' steak's on the house! 's first time in this place an' I dun wanna scare you off, yeah?"

I paid for the meat and said my thanks. Meat, check.  
I didn't really have much else to buy so I just looked around at everything. The locals here were really friendly and I managed to make a friend. His name was Jacob and his family were carpenters.  
"I can show you around town! I'll be your personal guide, m' lady." He gave me a dopey smile. Jacob seemed to be around my age, 17. He looked muscular, but still had that boyish charm.

We were just wandering around the markets and houses when I decided to ask him about that pillar.  
"Say, Jacob, do you know anybody whose been wandering out of the town? Maybe likes to build random things?" I asked. Better to ask someone, I guess. Maybe I can solve this mystery now.  
"Hmm...I dun' think so. Why? Stuff being built near your house? Oh! And have I mentioned how cool it is that you live by yerself! Do your parents mind?" Jacob said curiously.

"Wow, you have a short attention span. But it's endearing." I giggled, he blushed.

"My parents don't really care either way, and yeah. There was this really strange stone pillar outside my house and I don't think I made it."  
"Hmm, I dun' reckon anyone has been outside the town." Jacob thought some more, staring off into the other direction.  
"Oh well, it was only a pillar right? No harm done." He smiled again. I looked up at him, smiling back.

Though I still felt just a tad bit uncertain about the whole thing.

The sun started setting and I told Jacob I had to go. My house wasn't that close to the village so hopefully I don't come across too much trouble.  
I was walking down a small hill and over the distance I could see my house. I smiled to myself and jogged over.  
Just as I was reaching the front door something stopped me.

_There was sand at my door._

* * *

For now I will only play, _darling._  
I hope you can stand for what is to come for your dear Jacob.

You followed and watched her go to the village. There she met with a boy, and you felt something.  
Something quite familiar, though foreign and distant.

**Betrayal.**

But why? To feel betrayal you must have a form of bond, yes?  
Strange, to feel something other than constant hatred, you think to yourself.  
**Strange, indeed...**

* * *

**So I draft these chapters on my iPad, actually. After that, I send it to my e-mail which I then transfer to a word document and upload on here. Predicting the actual layout of these chapters is surprisingly difficult since the main editing is also done after I upload the chapters on the dock.**

**You're probably thinking, _girl y u no just type them out here?_, well the problem with that is because the only time I get creative is when I'm no where near a computer so _welp, _iPad is the next best thing, right?**

**BTW: Story'll probably only updated on Mon., Fri., and possibly Sun.**

**Come visit me on Tumblr as well! I do all the art for this story but feel free to ask a request on what I should draw ;)**


	3. Oasis

**Silent Lovers Ch. 3**

It took a while shoveling the sand out from my door since the amount of it was quite considerable.  
"Honestly, who is doing this?" I tried not jumping to the conclusion of bad scenarios, but they just kept flooding my mind.

What if_ he_ found me? I thought I finally escaped. Please, oh please, let that not be true.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. All these bad thoughts are reflecting in my face. I'm going to get premature wrinkles if I keep frowning like that, I thought to myself.  
My reflection in the mirror was quite a sight. My hair disheveled, some grime on my forehead...why hadn't Jacob said anything?

Then again, he was messy looking too. Being in a family of carpenters and all.

I remembered that there was a small oasis not too far from my house. I thought it a good opportunity to wash up and feel clean again.  
I gathered some- very ragged- clothes and a towel.  
Well then, off I went towards the oasis.

* * *

The water was sparkling under my torches red sparks. I was always quite wary of using too many torches, but I had to light the surrounding area since it was night and the only source of natural lighting was from the moon and stars.

**Bad** things come out in the_ night._

I took one last look around and slid off my clothes and armor. I dipped one foot into the blue, oh so blue, water and felt it was quite warm.

Interesting, maybe I'm near a lava pool.

I slipped into the water and relaxed my sore muscles into the warmth. I breathed out another sigh, I could guess my cheeks were quite flushed by now.  
Heat always did that to me.

I spent quite some time in my oasis, but all the while, I felt as if someone was watching me...  
_"Paranoia was always common in people who's been living wit' themselves."_ I remembered Jacob had told me that earlier.

Jacob is a good man.

* * *

Taking in the sight of her, all of her, was quite breath taking.  
If I had a breath.  
Never had I've been so engrossed in a woman.  
She was quite outstanding compared to other humans.  
She was still a young lady, living with only herself. Long, silky hair the color of a black pearl.

Her eyes had looked like emeralds since the moment I've seen her, and seem to sparkle brighter than the stars in her oasis.

She was competent in combat as well, enough to hold her own to say the least.

I overheard her name once. Camille was it?

_**Dear, sweet Camille...**_

* * *

I didn't exactly remember getting out of the water or coming home, for that matter, but I did wake up naked on my bed. Sheets draped on my nude body.

"Maybe I am going crazy. Paranoid as well. Hallucinating is the beginning of it all..." I trailed off. Upon seeing my clothes and armor neatly folded and placed on my crafting bench, my eyes widened.  
I'm not neat like that.

I remember now.

_The heat was relaxing but ever so slowly my eyes started to drift._  
_My eyelids were heavy and the heat made me feel even sleepier._  
_I closed my eyes and fell asleep._

_In my dream the man was back again. Though he presented himself clearer and closer to me this time. I was still in the oasis when he bent over and lifted my body from the water._  
_I looked at the man, our faces only inches apart and noticed he was looking at me too._

_What a strange gaze. In his eyes he looked lost, angry, and forgotten._  
**_Like me._**

_Though there was also something else. Deep within those eyes, I could see a small flicker of...passion?_  
_Before I could inspect the man further, my body gave out and went limp in his arms._  
_Can someone fall asleep in a dream?_

Evaluating my thoughts and memories, I've come to the conclusion that this man is either a severe hallucination of mine, that I cannot distinguish dreams from reality and hallucination from dreams.  
Or he could be a stalker. He could've been the one who built that pillar and piled sand at my door.

"But then why did he carry me back home?" I was slightly disturbed by the idea that he could've taken advantage of me in my sleeping state.

I examined my body but didn't notice any type of abuse. Except for the gash mark near my stomach. But I received that long ago.

All that's left is a scar, which he probably saw.

All throughout the day, my mind flickered to the thoughts of that man. What does he want from me?

**Who is he?**

* * *

**Well, well, well. :D seems like our lil' HB is falling for Camille. And yes, now we all know her name is CAMILLE!**

**Camille: Shut up! I don't want _him_ to hear!**

**HB: Who is _him?_**

**Sam (author): WELP we'll all find out soon in the later chapters of Silent Lovers! Until next time, BYE!**


	4. Calm Before the Storm

**Silent Lovers Ch. 4**

Warning: Gore and other 18+ things up ahead in this chapter.

* * *

I spotted the boy, Jacob, strolling down a gravelly street. He looked carefree and happy.  
Happy from his time spent with Camille for sure.

I've already had plans of how to kill this boy the moment I saw him with Camille.

The plans that surged through my dead, sick mind gave me numerous ways to start my attack.

One plan consisted of tying him to a bull and have the bull set ablaze.  
Another was to strip him naked, stuff him with pork to a point of suffocation and lay his gluttonous corpse upon the village center for all to see.

Though the other plans sounded well and fun, one had already been chosen.  
I was quite taken with Camille, and though I wish to see her flesh seared and bloody, I also want to lay the world before her feet.

_I am the destroyer, and she will be my queen._

* * *

The day had gone and past, the sun was preparing for slumber and the moon creeped its way towards my sky.  
As I was cleaning off my blade, I smelled the scent of smoke yet again.

"Smoke..." My statement was assured by the charcoal black puffs in the sky, nearing my home.  
My brows creased together. The smoke is coming from the direction of the village. I felt the familiar pang of horror.

_Jacob._

Then there was a thud at the door. My head snapped towards it and I slithered near, my sword drawn and gleaming in the moonlight.  
My hand was shaking as it neared the handle. My breath heavy and slow.  
I opened the door and screamed upon my revelation.

"No...Jacob, no." Jacob was sprawled on my doorstep. His eyes grey from the tears that had already dried on his grimy face.  
There was blood everywhere, multiple stab wounds were visible and a pool of blood was collecting near his head.

I looked ahead and saw that he was dragged. Skid marks of blood smeared messily into the ground. But it looked intentional, this person, no, _murderer_, wanted me to know Jacob was taken from the village.  
The village...

Past the small hills, I could see the peaks of fires rampaging across the village. Spreading like a disease.

There was no way anyone could have survived this. Everyone was asleep and no one had seen it coming. Judging by the amount of smoke, the fire spread quickly and killed mercilessly as well by the small screams in the night.

I slid down next to Jacob in defeat, my own tears barely contained in my red, puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry...I couldn't do anything, it's my fault..I'M SORRY!" I wailed towards the heavens. I was glaring at the black soot clouds when I felt a prickle of wet coldness.

Then another.

And another.

Rain had come to invite itself to this corpse party. The fires were slowly dying down, joining with the other villagers in death.

My mind was a mess. Yet again, I lost something important to me in a fire. But why, why me?

"Why me?" I yelled and repeated it many times to the air.

Only the dead had heard.

* * *

During that one night I had entered her subconscious, I had found her greatest fears.  
The fears and pain that had delved deep within her mind, scarring her mentally for the rest of her mortal life.

It was the flames of fire.

There was one thing though, in my findings, it wasn't the mere fire that terrifies her. It was the _destruction_ of fire.  
Fire could be dealt with water, but the life it takes will always be a grim reminder of its cataclysmic existence.

Killing Jacob would not enough, if Camille sees the fire, she will surely connect Jacob's death with it.  
Though originally I hadn't planned on harming the other villagers, it was necessary to complete my task.

I could always find others who would worship my likeness.

I had ignited several points in the village where I knew fire would spread rapidly and quietly. The town center, bank, market stalls, benches...  
After that, I snuck within Jacob's home to ambush him.

He did not put up much of a fight after I stabbed him in the chest, the heart, and so I bound him and carried him out unto the village center.

**The heart of the fire.**

There I stabbed him, over, and over, and over, and over and over and over and over  
And  
Over  
And  
Over  
Again until I had to stop myself. I had overkilled him.

I was breathing hard and I noticed the erection that sported itself against my jeans. I took a few deep breaths to lessen the heat.  
I cut off Jacobs bindings and proceeded to drag his limp body through the houses, through the plains and hills, and to Camille's doorstep.  
From there she will see what I have done for her.

_**This was all for you, beloved Camille.**_

* * *

**So umm, what to say about this chapter.**

**HB took some jealous revenge, and yes it seems he is quite the sadist. :I**

**Camille is traumatized _again_ from seeing Jacob and the the village being destroyed. Welp, it did say HURT in the description box..but then again it also said COMFORT ;)...**

**Oh, and sorry if HB's last few lines were a bit repetitive, I kind of wanted to show the inner working's of his (non-existent?) brain. _He gets carried_ _away in such personal killing, being so close to that person and having such fiery contempt_. Figured that would be the best as a closing paragraph.**

**BTW: I drew the scene of Jacob's death here- Go to my profile page, there will be a list of all the fanart/scenes from the story!**

**Probably going to that when I see fit, if it's an important character development, plot progression, or whatever :)**


	5. Flying with the Wind

**Silent Lovers Ch.5**

I don't remember going back inside, nor falling asleep on my bed. Though I did wake up quite groggily.  
I lifted my head slightly and took a peek out of the window.

There was no more smoke and it seems the rain had dissipated. It smelled like fresh grass and morning dew.  
I laid my head back down and groaned into the pillow.

I felt so useless. Then and now, it seems that part of me will never change.  
No matter how much I wanted it to.

I guess I should start packing, since there's nothing keeping me here I might as well leave this behind me.

I'm running away from my problems again.

_"Y'know, just because you run away from them, doesn't mean they'll stop. If anything it'll only get worse."_ A voice in my head chided.

That voice always manages to slip back in my head, at the worst of times. When I desperately didn't need it to be here.  
The voice was feminine, something familiar but I chose to ignore and forget in my mind.

I took all the necessary thing with me. Armor, tools, weapons, food, water, and...  
Only then did I remember that Jacob's body is still at my door. I could smell the dank, metallic scent waft in through the cracks of my door. How utterly **disgusting.**

I creaked the door opened, peeked over and saw Jacob's rotting corpse. The mere sight made my eyes prickle with small tears.  
I sucked in my breath and bent down. I reached over him and tried to lift his arms above his head. He was so much heavier than he looked, I could barely manage to move him.  
I had managed to lug him past my house and bring him around a flat area covered with flowers. I took out my shovel and began digging.

The hole looked about 6 feet deep, I assumed. I did not have enough time to prepare a coffin so I laid a mat at the bottom of the hole.  
Then I carefully carried Jacob's body down, adjusting him so he could look at the smallest bit of peace, arms crossed slightly, eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. You were a good person, so was the rest of the village."

I looked down on his still form. I tried to block out all the negative feelings, hoping that he could feel my affections even past the grave.

I kissed him goodbye for the very last time, and I buried him.

* * *

After packing all the essentials and destroying all the evidence of me inside the house, burning paper and mail, I headed out toward the village that had once been burning down into the ground.  
The place was desolate and for a moment I had thought that all life had been gone until I heard a faint, little purr.  
At the base of my right leg there had been a kitten that had sneaked its way to me.

"Purrrrr..." The kitten repeated. It kept rumbling on, until I reached down to pet it.

"Ah!" I exclaimed in surprise. The small kitten had jumped on my shoulder where it apparently decided would be a good napping place. I steadied myself and allowed the kitten to rest, poor thing looked like it needed it.

The kitten had soft, brown fur with matching eyes. Around it's nose it also had cream colored spots, almost like the kitten equivalent of human freckles. To be honest, the sleeping ball of fur reminded me a lot of Jacob.  
When we had first met he came up to me with his dopey smile of his and greeted me in a way that you greet people who you were close to.  
Not to mention he had those freckles that dotted his face like snow.  
_Jacob really was such a big kid inside_, I joked to myself.

I noticed I had been smiling at the memory of him.

The feelings crashed onto me yet again. The feelings of regret, frustration, and sadness mixed in with a bit of emptiness.

The feelings of a lost and tormented person.

I shook away the those ill thoughts and walked further down the singed roads, passing multiple burned down houses. I reached the center of the town, the town center, where the fire was most concentrated.

The pavement around the area that had once been gravel had been covered with black ash, the plants and trees twisted and gnarled like the teeth of a nightmare monster.  
The building held up decently, though. The doors were burned and knocked down, stepping over them as I entered. Other furniture that had been flammable were found on the ground, rubble scattered around everywhere.  
As I walked around to explore the place, the burnt crisps below my feet crunched as I reached for documents in a metallic cabinet.

I looked through the documents. Building plans for a new hospital, population, recent residence...  
Flipping to the last page, I had found my file. It contained my picture, full name, and place of residence. There were many blanks still left on the form which I assumed they would have scheduled me an appointment for me to fill in.

I took my file and burned it. The crisps and black soot flew away with the wind, becoming scattered among the other things that were lost in the fire.

* * *

**Song played on loop during the writing of this: Summertime Sadness - Lana Del Rey**

**I apologize for missing Monday's update! Things came up (with a healthy dose of procrastination) and I hadn't come around to updating _**

**BTW: Short chapter is _short._ Wanted to "illustrate" what happened after the incident instead of summarizing this whole thing as an opening for the next chapter ;)**

**Muah! Love you all!**


	6. Just a Kiss

**Silent Lovers Ch. 6**

Finding another place to live was quite the task. It wasn't so much as actually coming upon a suitable area to build a house, and a new life, but to find a place far enough to actually calm myself and clear my thoughts.

I managed to find a small crevice in a mountain to rest in before nightfall. The rain had come down again and soaked my armor and tools.  
I laid down a crummy, yellow stained mat, slightly damp from the weather, and sat down.

Thinking over things, I realized that maybe my situation isn't as lonely and depressing as I make it out to be. I mean, at least that creepy, stalker guy wouldn't be around anymore.

He wouldn't follow me all the way out here, would he? I felt a twinge of doubt, he appeared in my dreams often so finding him wouldn't be much of a surprise, I thought.

I hugged my legs tight against my chest. It was cold, so very cold, my body was quivering and I could see my breath fog up.  
Guess being near a taiga biome had its downsides, but I could scavenge some food tomorrow and gather wood to make a fire.

I think I could manage through the night, even without fire.

* * *

I was in the middle of a clearing, still in the taiga biome because snow littered itself on the spruce trees surrounding me.  
I wasn't cold, no, if anything I was comfortable in my skin, though my breath still fogged in the air.

To my right I heard feet crunching through the snow, making their way towards the clearing, towards me.  
I wasn't worried as I stood there calmly, almost waiting for the feet to appear before me.

He was here again, in my dreams, like last time. He wore the same clothes he donned in every single one of our meetings, a loose fitted teal shirt and blue jeans.  
He stared at me like I stared at him. It was almost like a competition of the sorts, almost intimate.

In those eyes I could see that again. The same tired eyes that held a spark of passion within them.

This time, there was yet another thing clouding those grey, still eyes.

* * *

I approached her still figure, I assume she knew it was me seeing as she didn't move from her place. We were only a few feet apart, I looked upon her and discovered she was doing the same.

Whilst we continued this dance with our eyes, glimmering green clashing with stark grey, she imposed a sense of curiosity.

_Then it hit her._

Her eyes widened slightly and she tilted her head, in what, possibly shock or disgust.  
She backed towards the forest of pine needles and snow, looking ready to run.

She bolted away from me, yet again.

Though this time,** I will catch her.**

* * *

I ran, I ran, I ran as fast as I could. The adreneline coursed through my body and seeped through my pores.

_It was him! He must have killed him! He set fire to the village and killed Jacob, why hadn't I realized it sooner!_

I didn't need an explanation, his sick, dead eyes gave away everything!

I neared the outskirts of the forest, seeing the snow melt and fade away. I thought I had escaped but what I found outside wasn't any better.

The village had summoned itself in front of me, the fires still roaring the same way as it did that night. This time, though, the villagers had woken up and they were screaming.  
Many of them were running rabid on the paved streets, their bodies set ablaze, while others sat crumpled in a daze.

A woman was screaming at a house that collapsed, repeating a name over and over again.  
**A mother's grief.**  
A pastor was on his knees, bleeding from his forehead and was muttering prayers insanely at the cross on top of a church.  
**The Lord's mercy.**  
Two young lovers, one with hair as black as the night and the other with freckles dotting his nose, were being pulled apart by the mob that had formed itself in the heat of the moment. Their hands still reaching for each other, no matter how much the situation seemed futile.  
**Young love.**

Tears were streaming down my face yet again, though my face betrayed any emotion.  
I swallowed hard, the black soot had found its way into my throat and burned a hole through my neck. I coughed charcoal ash and blood.

When I had thought that I could take no more, I collapsed, but not before seeing a familiar face catch my fall.

* * *

The nightmare had left her more exhausted than when she arrived. I stared down at her sweating figure, a grimace plastered on her face.

I had thought of going further with the nightmare, but she can only take so much pain.

I thought back at my actions, originally all I had wanted to do was to introduce myself and get acquainted with her. I hadn't thought she could have been able to deduce that I had been the one to light the village on fire and kill Jacob.

**_She continues to astound me._**

I stare down at her further, admiring the time I have with her unconscious self, fantasizing of the time we will have together when she is fully conscious.

I bend down and kiss her above her brow and bid her farewell for the night.

* * *

**HB was angry because he didn't get any "screen time" last chapter, so now we have so many perspectives going back and forth it's almost annoying!**

**:)**

**BTW: I apologize yet again for all this foreshadowing I'm doing with Camille's past, I'm one to drag things out and to beat the bush as much as I can. Once again I apologize, things will start unveiling themselves sooner than later.**


	7. Amerihkuh

**Silent Lovers Ch. 7**

The nightmares only seem to get more heart wrenching as the nights pass. I woke up from my most recent escapade, which of course didn't end before meeting the infamous man with shining, grey eyes.

The bastard killed everyone. _He killed Jacob!_

Was he fucking _insane_? My emotions barged through my mind, mixing in with my thoughts and changing my train of thought.

It's no coincidence that even now, running away from the village and burning away my identity, he has managed to find me.

I've made it my personally goal to find him and get an explanation.

**I'm not going to let him hurt another person.**

* * *

She has willingly sought me out, it is only proper of me to acknowledge her efforts.

Camille, I promise your time will not be wasted.

* * *

I've been searching all day now, collecting resources along the way. Night had fallen, and I still couldn't find any signs of him.

If he's been following me, there must be some sort of camp around here somewhere, I thought.  
There'd be no way he could just sleep under the stars like some kind of wil animal, it's much too cold.

As if on cue, snow particles trickled down on the taiga biome, slathering the birch trees with their intricate shapes and patterns.

_It'd be a beautiful sight, if I wasn't looking for a murderer_, I thought grimly.

I continued on through the snow and past the forest. I didn't want to give up just yet, because if I did and went to sleep, he'd just torture me there and use my weaknesses against me.

By now, my nose was a bright red cherry plopped on my pale face and my lips were chapped and blue.

"I kind of look like that flag of Amerih-kuh, or whatever they call it in those stories."

When I was younger, my parents would read me stories of faraway lands that had big birds that would carry testificates, but they weren't testificates either.  
They looked a lot like me and my parents, small noses and hands that didn't clasp together so strangely.  
My parents especially enjoyed talking of Amerih-kuh or Inglan, places that had flags of white, red, and blue.

My mind rambled on and on, reminiscing all my precious memories spent with my family, not even realizing I had walked into a clearing.

_"Greetings, my dear Camille."_ My thoughts had been interupted by a deep, husky voice. Barely above a whisper, but the sound just slithers into your ear, making it seem louder than it is.

"You." I adressed him. I looked to my sides, this was the very same place where we met in my dream, a snow filled clearing with tress hugging all around.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to sound as confident as I could, but all I could muster was a shaky voice filled with uncertainty.

"I thought you were out to find me? Isn't that why you've walked this far, into this place? Don't tell me you led me here on accident?" He answered back, a slight smirk twitching its way on his face.

"What...no, what are you talking about, I didn't lead us anywhere! You just-"

He interjected, "I just what, Camille? I'll have you know, my name is Herobrine- better to get it out of the way- and you certainly, indeed, have in fact led us to where our initial meeting was supposed to be held."

His words were smooth and dangerous, like **venom.**

I don't think I could escape, but when have I ever managaed to do even that?

"Well then, Herobrine," I spat. **_"you are one hell of a monster."_**

* * *

She stood there glaring at me, I suppose she does have the right to be angry, but all emotions fade with time.

"I want to know why you're following me, what do you want from me?" Camille almost sounded desperate, like having answers will clear her mind and fears.

He laughed, then looked at me with a glint in his eye that only projected mischief.

"Follow me."

* * *

**This one's a short-stack! Had to hurry on this one since I had limited time.**

**Muah! 3**


	8. Through the Obsidian Portal

**Silent Lovers Ch. 8**

He'd made the command, looking over me with lazy eyes.

"Follow me."

Herobrine strode past me, through the thicket of trees and foliage, expertly stepping over branches along with other obstacles in his path.

I weighed my options, I could follow him but risk losing my life, charge at him with force and questions but risk my life even more so, or run away.  
The latter meant never knowing why Herobrine killed Jacob, along with never testing to see if I can trust myself with running away from my problems yet again.

I decided to follow him through the snowy path.

* * *

We walked for a long period of time, the stars above me as my only trusted companion, walking with a vow of silence.

Herobrine had stopped walking up ahead, I guess he was waiting for me. _Though such a kind gesture doesn't mean I will forgive him_, I thought with a sneer.  
I came up beside him and asked, "What now?"

"We wait." he answered, not facing me.

I was about to answer with a sarcastic remark, but decided against it. I don't want this monster to think we could get all friendly and talk to each other so casually.  
I looked around, there was a frozen lake and some boulders scattered around on the otherwise empty clearing.

I walked around, glancing every now and again back at Herobrine because of how paranoid I was that he was going to take out an axe and chop me to pieces.

_Even if you did, you bet your ass I won't go without a fight_, I made up scenes in my head of a dramatic fight sequence of me and him.

_He smacked me in the head with the blunt end of the axe. I fell but recovered quickly, sliding my leg across the snow, tripping him in the process._  
_I regained my composure, getting into a fighting stance and readying a hidden blade._  
_We charged at each other, yelling cries of war and death, the ultimate showdown. Our weapons ready to delve themselves into the others skull..._

My thoughts rambled on, only to be interupted by Herobrine's rough voice.

"We can go in now." he said with a bored tone in his voice.

I raised an eyebrow at his statement, turning around to question him but my eyes fell on the swirling purple vortex in the middle of the frozen lake.  
Is this what we were waiting for? I've only heard of portals like these through ancient books and legends.

"This is a portal to the Nether dimension." I said as a statement, rather than a question. I had a feeling of dread as I inched closer to the portal, strange, garbled noises emitted through as purple flecks swirled through the air surrounding it.

"Darling ladies first." Herobrine stood near the portal, bowing with his arms gesturing at the vortex.

"Why thank you, Mr. Gentleman." I said maliciously, he had the nerve to act civil and mannered in front of me?

**What a huge, fucking insult.**

* * *

I stared at Camille, she hadn't stepped into the portal, neither has she gotten any closer.  
Her face showed disgust and anger, though that is to be expected.

_Not all can appreciate what I've done_, I thought to myself.

"Camille, I promise I will answer all that you need to know, but you must step through this portal first. I'll help clear those questions in your head, but I must show you something." I tried to assure her, being successful in convincing her because she came near the portal.

Her hand was hesitant, one grasping the obsidian frame, the other shaking towards the vortex with anxiety.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She asked yet another question. Her eyes looked at me with the innocence and fear of a young child.

**She truly was such a beautiful being, indeed.**

"You can trust me because I know, Camille. I know what you've been through, the massacre?" I hinted at her past. I assumed it triggered something in her, eyes widening and mouth agape.

* * *

How did he know? I did everything I could to erase myself and run away from that so long ago, I thought that I had finally escaped.

_I guess I had thought wrong._

My mind flooded itself with yet even more questions, mysteries yet to be solved, some I sensed will never get answered.  
Instead of asking another question, I just clamped my mouth shut and faced the portal.

I placed one foot in, and another, then my whole body had entered the portal.

I felt my body become encased in a feeling of emptiness and heat. I could only hear the same sound that came out of the portal earlier, only this time it had been amplified.

When I had reopened my eyes, The first thing I saw was a red fortress standing so starkly against the flaming area.

Horror brimmed my eyes yet again, I was in Hell. I knew it, for the fires that loitered around like strays and disgustingly red matter filled the place.

I felt alone, so very alone.

* * *

**Been getting writer's block, as per usual so I apologize for the slow updates and mildly lower quality in recent chapters.**

**BTW: If you do not appreciate the swearing, I apologize for that as well. U^U Swearing will show up in later chapters, sorry to inform those.**


	9. Bless This Mess

**Silent Lovers Ch. 9**

The smell of crisp flesh and humidity wafted through the dank, red world. Fires eternally blazing ruthlessly on various patches on the ground.

I had just entered the Nether. It was everything I had expected, and _worse._

Caught in examining the place, Herobrine walked towards the fortress, not turning back to me, and lifted his left hand.  
An exact square of nether brick was outlined with a shining silver border and as quickly as it came, it left. It literally just disappeared in front of my eyes.

"Come inside, we can discuss our matters in there." Herobrine turned to me and beckoned towards the distinct, square entrance.

_Again with the fucking hospitality act, huh? What else does he have up in that metaphorical sleeve of his_, I thought. I glared at him again before entering the fortress.

The inside imitated a normal, cozy home. Quaint chair's with floral designs and pictures hung aimlessly, random pieces of art and knick-knacks lined the hallways. While furniture seemed normal, though a bit old-fashioned, everything else accurately represented the hellish world this place sat upon.  
The walls were all nether brick and so the color was a deep red like a rotting tomato or even charred meat from being too long in an oven. Random pits of fire were found anywhere you would find an old trinket, which was in every room. In place of windows, bars of steel meant to entrap someone were there.

"I would offer you tea, but I assume you would take that as a passive-agressive jab at you, hm?" Herobrine said, answering his own question.

We sat in a room with two chairs and a fireplace. The atmosphere was serious and the lighting set the mood for quite the argument.

"So why did you do it, they didn't deserve to die." I said quietly, not caring if he heard me or not. At this point me repeating the question yet again would be like beating a dead horse. Though that thought was utterly disgusting.

"There were three paedophiles, seven murderers, domestic violence ran rampant throughout the whole town. More suicides this year than in all of the town's history." Herobrine said this all with the same bored look he's had since we entered the Nether.  
"Jacob was known to have spontaneous violent outbursts, three women he's dated before needed medical attention after he threw a tantrum. One is blind in an eye, Jacob stabbed her with a broken alcohol bottle one night...Tell me, Camille, tell me they didn't deserve it."

He was looking at me straight in the eye, holding his gaze with an aura of dominance and knowledge. He knew that would make me question my beliefs. I knew it questioned mine.

"How do you know all of this?" I swallowed hard. I didn't want to break under his gaze.

"It comes with the whole omnipotent thing, omniscience rightfully going hand in hand with it. Do you honestly think I'm a normal person, Camille?" He said this all with a smirk on his face,** _how annoying._**

* * *

I could tell my casual way of talking eased her a bit. One of her eyebrows arched in annoyance before talking again.

"No, of course you're not a normal person, Herobrine," Oh how I love they way my name rolls off her tongue, "we all know normal people don't commit mass murder but keep one person alive to be their little play mate." She said it all in a fake, high pitched voice. Apparently she thought she could talk to me like a child.

"To top it all off, you had to take me on a trip to Hell just to talk in front of a fireplace. Gotta make sure we're nice and cozy here, aren't ya?" Camille made hand gestures toward the fireplace with a face that screamed, _So how about you answer my questions before I bash my head in with my shoe?_

"Oh the sarcasm dripping from your tongue is sooo comforting. Maybe I should have prepared some cookies, huh? Bring out the nice china for you..." We glared at each other like it was some kind of competition.

"Fuck you, answer my questions before I do take out my blade and gut ya." I could see her arm bending to her back, reaching for that blade.

"Now, now, no need for vulgar language. To answer your first question I killed them because I wanted to protect you, Camille."

* * *

"Protect me? From what, if anything I need to be protected from a creep like you..." I mumbled. I guess I can't expect answers from him that would make sense. That would be all too easy.

"I've said it before, that town was filled with people who are just like me. They've committed sins that benefited only themselves. They're all just selfish monsters, **just like me**." Herobrine emphasized the last three words by adding a slight stop after each one.

"Then what about the innocent ones? You couldn't have spared them, or shown any kind of mercy?"

"And what will spare them from witnessing the death of their loved ones? Who will they beg for mercy then, have you ever thought of that, Camille? I thought someone like you, who's been through something like this as well-"

"Shut the fuck up! You shut your mouth right now!" My rage bubbled and spilled into my voice. How could that bastard casually start talking about something that didn't involve him?

"This isn't about me, you piece of shit, tell me now why you've followed me and what the goddamn fuck you want from me!" By now I was standing with my fists clenched and eyes cold like the tundra.

I couldn't take it any more, playing these games with this heartless monster. I waited patiently enough, it's his turn to give me my answers now.

"Tell. Me. Now."

* * *

**Sorry for a short hiatus! Life decided to butt in like a jerk, as always...**

**Concerning the story, in my headcanon I've always thought of Herobrine being all mysterious and otherwordly when you first meet him. Of course he only does it for the sake of doing it; because he can. **

**When he eases up a little though, he turns out to be quite the talkative little shit he really is, often rambling on and on about a certain subject. Of course, being alive- dead?- for so long, you have to pick up a habit of always talking to yourself, if only for the comfort...**

**BTW: I also apologize for the amount of swearing in this one, Camille has the mouth of a one-eyed sailor who just dropped his lunch in the ocean...er, she will be known for her language is all I'm saying.**


	10. Moving Too Fast

**Silent Lovers Ch. 10**

They say misunderstanding can lead to the most disastrous things.

_"Camille, I think you've clearly misunderstood..."_

Take my darling Camille, for example, she has completely misunderstood the situation and what she could be benefitting from this.

Not dying is quite the benefit, if I do say so myself.

_"What exactly have I misunderstood, Herobrine? Because what I'm thinking right now is that _you_ think you're such a philosophical, mysterious, goddamn savior!"_  
My suspicions have been cleared, she has truly missed the point. Though I do think I am very philosophical compared to most.

_"Camille, calm down and sit,"_ she exhaled loudly and sat back down, _"If you truly want to know my reason behind all of this, it might just _appall_ you."_

* * *

"Just try me, you idiot."

Not like murdering people in cold blood- realistically speaking, they were murdered in very, very hot blood- couldn't have "appalled" me any more than what he is about to say.

"You see, Camille, I did it out of my own irrational, jealous-filled rage. It wasn't my intention to kill the townsfolk, they were just a liability and happened to get in the way. You could even say that I did do a bit of an overkill, though." Herobrine continued to ramble on, coming up with more thoughts to add on to his own stupid rant.

Though, the more I think of his excuse the more confused I am. So he did this because he was jealous? Of what, it couldn't be Jacob...  
_Oh god..._

"So what you're trying to tell me is that you originally planned to kill Jacob- otherwise you wouldn't specifically put his body on my doorstep- ended up killing the everyone in town as well, all because you were jealous? Because I was hanging out with Jacob and_ you_ didn't _like_ that?" I didn't include my questions of how he was able to watch over me like that, but different questions could be answered at a later time.

"Why yes, thank you for summarizing it up for me." He said with a smile.

_Well isn't he a fucking charmer?_ I thought bitterly.

**Deep breath in, deep breath out.**

* * *

Rationalizing everything now, I truly believe that I have romantic feelings for Camille that didn't involve me wanting to turn her into a monster or using her as a plaything.

How odd of me, how odd indeed...

"Since you've oh so cleverly managed to figure out my feelings, how do you intend to deal with it?" I asked. I wanted to know how she would react.

"How I intend to deal with it? Are you saying that I should be with a disguting murderer like you?" The icy passion flares in her eyes yet again.

"No, after all you've been telling me I don't think you deserve to be loved back, you _monster._"

Ah, that word again. How many times has it come out of her pink lips? If it were any other I would have killed them right where they stand. Why can't Camille just try to understand.

"What's wrong?" Her voice almost sounded sympathetic. "You finally thinking over what you've done? It's not like you could take back everything that has happened." Almost.

**That's when I snapped.**

* * *

**Wow, re-reading my previous chapters, when has any of them ended _without_ a cliffhanger? **

**Oh well, I always want you guys coming back for more ;)**

**BTW: This was one hella short chapter, hopefully posting two chapters in one night makes up for it? I don't know...**


	11. Two Brothers

**Silent Lovers Ch. 11**

* * *

Something within me snapped and sparked and sizzled, with every breath my insides churned and twisted. My outside appearance changed just as accordingly.

Pixelated flashes flickered around me and a high pitched tone rang through the air. My eyes glowed brighter than they've ever had and all feeling warped and disappeared.

**_No pain, no guilt, no love._**

I saw Camille's eyes reflect fear and disgust._ Of course_, I thought, _no one would love this. Not what I am **inside.**_

Surprisingly, I didn't feel anger at all. It was understandable, I figure, she was true in the fact that I was a monster. A revolting, horrible monster that killed mercilessly and without a second thought. I liked it that way.

My being became transparent and began teleporting where I willed it to go. I was at Camille's toes in a blink of an eye.

* * *

I don't remember what happened during that time, I only recall becoming what I was inside, Camille's pained cries, and the feeling of nothing.

**Absolutely nothing.**

I had regained some humanity and woken up to find myself on the destroyed rubble of the once cozy sitting room. I took a breath, filling my lungs with oxygen that no longer kept me alive in this world. Yet I still breathe, if only out of habit.

I still felt the remnants of the crushing emptiness in my head. I stood up shakily and gazed around. The last time I had gone through the change, I had slaughtered the capital city of a now forgotten nation. Though the last time I had felt such emptiness, was when he killed me.

* * *

_My body was bruised and swollen, several cuts lined my body._

_"Brother, stop this at once! Or else!" A booming voice yelled over at me across a ruined palace ground. Pillars were knocked over and walls were shattered._

_"Or else what? What could you possibly take from me now, brother?" My voice was hoarse and filled with rage, jealousy, and pride._

_Two brothers fighting against each other, only one can come out on top._

_"Brother, please!" The other, more burly and mature, pleaded. He was older, with a head of brown hair and a beard. He barely had as much marks on him as his younger brother, though he did sport a black eye that has slowly been turning to a sickly, purple color._

_"No! I've had enough, and I will end this all now!" The younger screamed and ran after his brother. The burst of adrenaline pushing him off of the ground and giving him the strength to wield a heavy battle axe._

_The older brother had seen Herobrine charge after him, swiftly pulling out his sapphire blue blade._

_Both brothers had fought skillfully, managing to strike each other multiple times, though the older had the advantage of experience._

_The older had sparred against Herobrine a countless number of times, thus knowing exactly where his strengths and weaknesses lay. One of them being that Herobrine had terrible foresight. While keeping his arms preoccupied, it left Herobrine's body exposed and unprotected. Using the hilt of his sword, the older brother landed a blow to Herobrine's side._

_Seeing Herobrine recoil from being jabbed in the side, the older brother had taken the opportunity. Deftly raising his blade, he stabbed it through his brother's unarmored chest, precisely hitting his heart._

_Herobrine's eyes flew open, staring straight at his older brother. His mouth agape, he let his axe fall from his bruised hands. Herobrine fell to his knees._

_**"Notch."** Was all Herobrine said before falling to the earth with a defeated thud._

* * *

I still remember that night, where I thought I could have finally killed him. Though instead I had been the one to be cut down, yet again, by him.

I smiled at my own black sense of humor.

After I was killed, I still felt the presence of my being. Not exactly alive nor dead, just merely existing. Along with the empty existence, came the empty feeling. Thoughts of nihilism and death circulated through my already dead mind.

Though by the time I had been reawakened, so much time had passed. Decades had gone by, the brother I held so much contempt for had been killed, though not by my hands.

_Time ravaged mortal lives and nations, destroying and rebuilding itself in an unending loop of insanity._

_You suddenly remember why you don't like to think too hard on these things. Too much uncertainty and emotions and possibilities. You were content with your existence, if only for now._

_You also take note that your mind thinks in third person_, I think to myself.

I chuckle to myself, quietly. I don't know why, but I just do.

I also notice that my clothes have been singed slightly, mainly on the hems of my shirt and pants, and I begin to wonder how long was I out of it this time. Previous transformations had taken a mere hour to convert back, and others took _years._

You only hope Camille is still alive in this lifetime.

Teleporting myself outside of the room, I quickly phased in multiple rooms to look for Camille. After twenty or so different rooms, I found myself in my bedroom where I saw a lump laying on my bed.

"What do we have here..." I trail off, making my way towards the lump I see that it is indeed Camille.

My hand slowly brings itself to her face, moving a hair behind her ear.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

I had woken up to seeing his _beautiful _face. Great, and I thought I'd gotten off easy.

"How are you still alive? I-I thought..." Herobrine showed a face of surprise and _relief?_ Never thought I'd see the day, or even imagine a day, where he'd show concern for someone.

"You thought what? That you killed me? Please, I'd sooner get killed by a sheep than you." I scoffed.

"Sure, would you mind move over so I can also lay on_ my_ bed, what are you even doing on here anyway?" He smirked at me in a so-we're-both-here-you-wanna-bow-chika-wow-wow? kinda way.

_Urgh.*_

"No, you can just stand there." Herobrine made a face and tried to get on the bed, but I told him I won't answer his questions if he did. "Look who's got the upper hand now."

We'd gotten ourselves settled and he repeated his question to me again. I had to think over my possible answers, just in case I would want to keep some details hidden away for future reference/use.

"When you became, well, a monster...you came up right in front of my face and started speaking in a language* I didn't know about. You ranted on like you normally did, not as a monster, and in that time I had taken out my sword. You didn't seem to notice?" I raised an eyebrow at him, "And I was right up there, in front of your face. Well, I grabbed the hilt of my sword and struck you against your forehead as hard as I could." I repeated the swinging motion with my arms to further detail my story.

"That did it and you were out like a light. Of course not before you eyes became _so_ wide and glow-y, then the room started to shake."

Herobrine looked deep in thougth.

"I got out of there as fast as I could, and found my way in you room, I guess." I shrugged.

"Oh, and by the way, you were out for a while. My clock doesn't work here, but I've eaten a_ bit_ of your rations"

* * *

***Urgh- made a picture detailing Camille's gorgeous face**

***Language- Swedish of course**

**Camille: Wow, I'm in his bedroom, that's sooo original and creative...**

**HB: Come now, we all know what's going to happen ;)**

**Camille: ew.**

**Sam: I like writing fight scenes, so much angst and drama :3**

**BTW: Anyone have suggestions as to what kind of food Camille HAS eaten?**


	12. It Starts With A Flutter Of A Heart

Silent Lovers Ch. 12

* * *

"By a little, just how much of my rations have you eaten, exactly?"

Herobrine raised an eyebrow at me before static started to surround him again and he teleported out of the room. I didn't have the chance to stand up and look for a way out when I heard a loud and angry yell.

"Well I'm guessing you found out?" I mumbled meekly. Herobrine was back in the room with a face red as a brick and eyebrows thicker than a villager's nose.

"So your definition of a little happens to be my entire pantry? There literally is nothing left, save for a few chunks of meat and opened cans just scattered around my kitchen floor. How did you even manage to get the things from the high shelf?..." As Herobrine kept ranting on, I found an opportune way of getting around him and through the door.

"Are you even listening to me, Ms. Eat-Everything-Including-Ghast-Meat?" I cussed under my breath as Herobrine teleported in front of me, blocking my way out of the room.

"And that was some pretty good ghast meat as well, not to mention the pigmen flesh. Cooked to perfection." I raised my hand to my belly, patting it in a mocking way.

"Look, darling," he drawled in a sarcastic way, "why don't we just stop this bickering and discuss some things over. Unless you just want to be here with me for eternity, that'd be fine too." He flashed a crooked smile.

"God, your cheesy."

* * *

I led Camille to a living room where we could sit down and talk. Though the second she walked in, she was already complaining.

"One couch, seriously dude I'm not planning on sleeping with you anytime soon and if you even try something, I'll be forced to use self defense on ya." She retorted, a grimace on her face as she looked to the couch, then me.

"I haven't tried anything in the bedroom, I won't try anything now."

It's just some playful flirting, I thought to myself casually. Camille was easy to talk to and she seemed much more comfortable talking to me now than how she was before I transformed.

I wonder why that is.

* * *

I sat on the opposite side of the couch so I can keep my distance from Herobrine and so my back isn't turned on him.

But he could always teleport behind me, in a blink of an eye. I'll just have to trust that he won't, I thought. Then again, I'll always have that against him...

My thoughts were interrupted when Herobrine started jabbering that mouth of his.

"So I can assume that you'd have questions like, How did you transform like that, or even, Herobrine, why are you so charming?" Herobrine clasped his hands together and put them near his face while making big eyes and pouty lips.

"Yes to the first one and I already know the answer to the second," I leaned in closer to him, "you're not."

"Okay," he started to mumble beneath his breath- something about zombies and lava- and looked back at me, "As I was saying before, I'm not human. I am on the verge of death, yet I still exist. It's like purgatory, but in this world. I have been existing for centuries and I've seen nations rise and fall, seasons change, people live then die."

The way Herobrine looked caught me. His eyes were distant and hazy, more so than his normally grey eyes. It was like he had a terrible secret, even worse than his own monstrous being, that only he knew. A secret he didn't want to share with me, for sure.

Herobrine droned on, speaking of foreign places and speaking in numerous languages, never stopping for a second. I swear we were in that room for years, Herobrine telling me his stories and philosophies. I didn't know why I didn't interrupt him, or even stop him. He held so much emotions in his eyes- emotions that I thought he wasn't capable of- and judging by his shock, he didn't know or forgot that he could feel and remember.

"The hardest thing is remembering. Remembering everything that had happened, everything that died or grew and died in the end. A never ending cycle, a loop, I'm stuck in limbo. It's like no matter how much I run or destroy, nothing changes, everything is for naught. The only thing that changes is the scenery, the people, and my clothes." Herobrine cracked out a smile, "Too bad my fashion sense doesn't change for the better,huh?"

My lips were sewn shut, I couldn't say anything. After all the things he's told me, what could I say. He goes off about life and death, reasons of living, limbo...then he tells a joke- a half assed one at that- he's just so unpredictable.

Maybe that unpredictability and his sudden vulnerability towards me is why my chest is thumping so irregularly.

* * *

**Geez I have the worst kind of writer's block: the kind that still lingers even after you write something, making you incapable of writing anything really decent or writing enough to satiate readers you've held off long enough. Ugh.**

**Camille: HB is still an asshole.**

**Herobrine: But why? I share with you my experiences and my philosophies, things I haven't told any other living being. I've opened up to you, Camille. I even let you slide on the whole food thing.**

**Camille: Meh. I guess I can understand that killing isn't such a big thing to you, but you know...**

**HB: What?...seriously...WHAT?!**

**BTW: What's your headcanon HB voice? I've always wanted know what HB sounded in people's mind! And please log in if you have an account, that way if you review or PM me I can always reply back. I love talking to all of you! :D**


	13. Moans and Groans

**Silent Lovers Ch. 13**

Warning! 18+ Explicit scenes ahead!

* * *

I simply could not comprehend what Herobrine wanted from me. Did he want acceptance or forgiveness for his sins?

"There you have it. My past, present, and my much predicted, monochromatic future. Now how does this tie into my reason of killing your village?" He put emphasis unto the previous question. _"I do it because I can."_

His face was void of all emotion. All it held was the vulnerable shell that once held unto something important, but had let go a long time ago. His face being such made me want to rush over and comfort him.

"I kill because I can and nothing, no one, can stop me. Killing is the reason for my living." After saying that sentence I had immediately come to his side and hugged him.

Was this man so unstable and irrational to think that because his brother died, the source of his existence, he would no longer exist if he didn't kill?

"You're so stupid..." I mumbled into his side. I honestly do not know what came over me, what sort of cliched revelation caused me to feel for this man.

What exactly change my mind and made me think of Herobrine as a man, than a monster?

My thoughts shifted and was left wondering as to defining my new found feelings for Herobrine. I could honestly say that my stay here, a period of time which I don't know of, with Herobrine has me softening my feelings towards him and my insides felt churned, twisted, and knotted. One thing was clear though: I _liked_ the feeling.

I snuggled in closer to Herobrine. The feeling of cotton and flesh against me was welcoming, something that would normally have me terrified knowing it was from the man who killed the village. The village now seemed to be an event that occurred millennia ago, like a foggy memory that you can't recall. I do however remember Jacob's death, the reason for my anger. I'm still angry now, but this anger isn't the same as the one I originally had. This anger was like seeping fluid, constantly shifting from one thing to another, never staying in the same place and could not be contained. Though that anger is buried beneath all my other feelings of regret, forgiveness, and love. I loved this man, a man who held unto nothing and destroyed everything. A man that I was angry with and still so much in love with.

"I love you, but it's okay if you don't. I'll never fully understand you, Herobrine, but at the least," I sucked in a deep breath. **"At least let me try."**

* * *

We were back in his bedroom; the lights were dim and the bed messy. All Herobrine had said since I confessed to him were small words and even smaller sentences. He only replied to a yes or no question, "Are we going to the bedroom?" I was walking beside him. "Yes."

My mind had shriveled up and the only thing I had in mind was what we were going to do. My palms were sweaty and nervousness gushed through my stomach and stayed there.

Before I knew it I had been laid on the bed and Herobine straddled me. I could feel his heavy breath as he leaned in and kissed me. Wet lips touched cold, chapped ones. Iciness emanated from his body, but I didn't mind, as long as Herobrine is holding me nothing really matters anymore. He was nipping at my neck and I began to undress. I moaned as he chewed over a sensitive spot on my collar.

By now I was in my underwear and Herobrine had only his shirt left. I eyed his cock and watched it hang between his well toned legs. I moaned even more as he took off my bra and massaged my left breast.

"Herobrine, please don't tease me like this..." I groaned. He had stuck a hand in my panties and began rubbing my clit. I elicited more moans.

He massaged my leg a bit and took off the panties. He smiled and kissed me before he started to finger me. Two fingers slipped in and slowly rubbed in and out. I closed my eyes tight, it felt so good. After putting in three, then four fingers in he reached for something on a drawer next to the bed. I watched as he slicked his cock with lube and saw the precum ooze out.

"I'm going to fuck you." Was all he said, with a mischievous smile.

I was completely fine with that, I thought. He positioned his cock to line up with my pussy. Then he entered me, ever so slowly and I cried out like a bitch.

"Oh, fuck me, fuck me Herobrine." I've been moaning his name the whole time, I want him to know that I've only been thinking of him.

Herobrine started to speed up the pace, shoving his dick into me then pulling out. I reached down to rub my clit and cried out even more. It wasn't long before we were ramming our hips against each other with a force full of passion. I knew I'd reach my climax soon.

"Ahhh!" I screamed out. Ecstasy ripped through me and I bled out pure bliss. Herobrine kept going for a few more seconds before he came into me. He fell down next to me and we were both breathing hard, pulses at unsteady rates.

"I really do love you, Herbrine."

**"Me too."**

* * *

**Well here's the M-rated chapter! It took a while to write because I didn't want this chapter to be some hentai scene...oh.**

**Camille: Well it kind of is now...**

**HB: Hey, you didn't specify how big my dick was! It's actually-**

**BTW: I'm not going to say anything more but, the end is nigh!**


	14. The End

**Silent Lovers END**

* * *

Being with him, nothing else mattered. It didn't matter how dangerous his love was. It didn't matter who he was. It didn't even matter when my hair started to matte and clump together, nasty smells fumed through my skin and my fingernails were black and crusted with grime. Nothing mattered, as long as I was with him. I don't know how long I was trapped here in his embrace, covered with his love, his pain, his poison.

But time did not matter, not to us.

I was engulfed in the feeling of want and to be wanted, which we provided for each other. With this feeling came the smothering, crushing, coveting feeling of something missing. Something that leaves me unsatisfied, no matter how many times I convince myself that he is all that I need in this eternity.

Maybe that feeling will never be soothed.

Because I'll always love him.

I'll always love Herobrine.

* * *

**I apologize with the sudden shortness and ending of the story, this story was created on the spot and with the support of all of you, I've managed to churn out this 14 chaptered fanfic of Herobrine, love, and pain. **

**Until my next story, goodbye for now!**


	15. Not the End, Yet

Times like these, where I feel nihilistic and void, is where I get the brightest of ideas. I start to wonder if my choices up to this point in time would have led me to greater things. If I had chosen different paths in life and if there is such things as fate and destiny. Are fate and destiny the same thing, or are they just similar subjects like long lost cousins?

Maybe if I hadn't tricked that girl, maybe if my father wasn't an alcoholic. I try to be a good person though deep inside I know that I'm just a sarcastic, cold bitch that wouldn't give a damn of a dying boy unless I've slept with him.

Thoughts run through my head at a million miles an hour. They don't plan to stop.

The man I'm with currently finds comfort in the fact that he thinks I'm such a broken girl that needs someone of the same coin to love. He's really so pathetic. A whiny brat that hasn't grown up and can't get over his dead brother. The way he talks about him, adoring him with compliments one moment, then cussing him out the next. He's like some scorned woman that got dumped by some douchebag that might've cared for him at one point.

"Herobrine..." I call out to him. My fingers beckon for the shadow in a corner. "Come here, I have something to tell you."

At this point, I have planned my escape. He thought he has bested me, using his powers to control my thoughts and emotions, forcing me to love him! It had worked the first month, but what he didn't know was that he had let his guard down when he had a fit one day.

* * *

I remember being awakened with a snap of a wrist. My eyes fell upon Herobrine sprawled on the floor, I was hunched over him. My eyes widened, thinking that I had planned on killing him until I noticed the moist towel in my hand. I looked around, we were in a bedroom, his sheets were ruffled and soup had been spilled upon them. I had been nursing Herobrine through sickness.

My fingers crawled within my palms as anger boiled within me. I had been tricked, but I will escape. I promised myself that.

* * *

I had been planning for weeks and I can finally execute my plan tonight. I lured the monster.

"Herobrine," I whined. "tell me you love me." So he did.

"Am I beautiful?" He nodded.

"Would you die for me." With no hesitation he had agreed.

I smiled cruelly at him.

Adrenaline pushed and shoved its way through my pulsing veins, fueling my excitement. My steed's heavy hooves pounded on the path below us, never stopping to glance at the rushing scenery. My pupils dilated to normal size, rushing my head with memories of the past hour.

* * *

I had leaned over to Herobrine, ready for a loving kiss, which he had happily accepted. While our lips were locked, I unsheathed my dagger and rammed it into the center of Herobrine's chest. I ran off with my dagger, glinting in the fire light.

* * *

I had been sure that if Herobrine did not melt away from existence from the stab wound, he would surely die from the poison, Batrachotoxin, I had laced my blade with. I cackled away in the moonlight as I passed through the Nether portal.

Now I had calculated that by the time I performed the act and got out of the portal, 300 yards away specifically, it would have been 2 hours. The poison takes effect immediately and shuts down the entire human body in 30 minutes. By now, Herobrine should be a crumpled lump in the hallway of his castle. Oh how funny that sounds.

I have no time to waste, my plan has not fully succeeded until I finally settle down. I think I see a village somewhere in the distance.

* * *

**I have been thinking over the path I chose to set this story, and I agree with some of you. I had ended it abruptly and hastily without second thought. I apologize to the fans of this story, but I hope you will forgive my laziness with my promise of more chapters? Just push back the last chapter in the far recesses of your wondrous minds and make room for the new Silent Lovers 2.0**

**With Love, Samantha**


	16. An Update

As the previous post had stated, I apologize to those who have been disappointed with my lack of endurance and loyalty to a story which has been a great experience writing and sharing to you. To those who have bravely confronted me about your feeling towards the sudden end I've posted to the story earlier, I hope you all know that it struck me deeply as well by just reading them. Some I regret not answering because of fear of being rejected and criticized, but I must suck it up and say it to all of you now: All of you are great people with beautiful minds and though I cannot guarantee the constant updates on the story, I promise that I will finish what I have started and take responsibility for my rudeness. Thank you.

**With Love, Samantha.**


	17. Calibur Gunn

Rays of sunlight grazed at my cheeks, it was burning. My head rose from its topiarian pillow with leaves and twigs that jostled around my mess of hair. Gathering myself I had realized what I had done.

"I've killed Herobrine." I said quietly at first. Then again, and finally another that ended as a barbaric shout.

"I've killed Herobrine!" I yipped to the heavens.

"Wouldn't be yelling something like that out loud, miss." A grungy voice declared.

My head whipped, and forestry along with it, towards the voice. There stood a man of muscular build with the height of a bear. He looked fit enough to take one on, actually.

"Name's Calibur. And before you go introducing yourself like some kind of story character, I would like to say you're on my land." His accent was thick like it was slapped on him as a child. His lips moved in a constant jitter and he spat out a black substance every other moment. From what I gather he seemed like a country man, though not as friendly as the ones I had met so far.

"Your land? What do you mean; isn't this land free to all that roam it?" I asked.

"Whoa there Pocahontas. I ain't here to give a lady a lesson, but if you don't explain yourself soon, I'm deftly afraid you're going to regret it." He said with the tip of his hat.

Quickly, I mustered a blatant lie. "I'm lost. I-I ran away from my husband. He was very violent and I've put up with his abuse, and ran away. I don't know where to go, I just kept running until my legs gave out." It was pretty close to the real story actually.

"Must explain the horse?" He tilted his heads toward my nightmare stallion.

"I had found him near the clearing, he had been afraid. Must be a run away, too. Like me." I hoped the man would eat my words, his leather belt held an odd shaped object. Like a piece of metal bent like an L. On the other end of the belt held a gleaming dagger, which I hoped wouldn't need to be used.

With the thought of his dagger, I thought of my own. Suddenly I realized I had been sitting on it the entire time as I felt the cold blade on my rear skin. I made sure to keep it hidden from the man at all times.

"If what you say is true, I guess I could make an exception. But if you dare lie to me, or worse, attack me, I swear to the creators above you won't even have time to scream." His voice slowly hushed to a whisper. I wasn't afraid, though. Even as the man bent closer to my face the only thing I felt was success. Success of fooling this simpleton to take pity on me. Oh, only if Herobrine had been here this man would not even know the definition of fear. Yes, Herobrine would instill panic and pain into this man like no one else could.

"C'mon now. You ain't gonna be sitting there in the dirt all day." He beckoned forward before he started walking on a downtrodden path.

"My name's Camille!" I yell out toward the man. He grunted in response. I could lie about my last name like usual, no harm in having someone know my real name, I thought.

As I grabbed my steed and walked, I begin to wonder why I had started to think of Herobrine in an almighty light. Though I must admit, if he had anything to be superior against, it would be his power over human emotion and mind.

* * *

**The long awaited update has, at long last, been posted. In this new chapter of our hero's journey we meet a new character! **

**Calibur is a rough and dirty cowboy raised in the No Man's Land of the plains. Blistering summers and freezing winters toughened this manbear which would most likely lead to the constant scowl on his beard prickled face. As grungy as he looks, he is only 25 years of age, living alone in the outskirts of a countryside town.**

**So that was my character summary of Calibur, it pays to read these Author Comments at the bottom of the page. I can offer little tidbits of information of these characters that you otherwise wouldn't know as you read! **

**BTW: I'm thinking of starting a new story soon. Minecraft themed, but it will not be the main focus of the story. The character's will be, though. It will be the Yogscast, set in their Tekkit world and will center on the war Rythian is itching to start and his trials and tribulations. Will be multi-POV with comedic side relief from Honeydew Inc., Rail Bros., and Owl Sanctuary including (hopefully) EVERYONE from the Tekkit server. I just wanted to put my own take on it, really. :)**


End file.
